Stuck Between Lust and Hate
by The Best Friend Role
Summary: On a summery day in hogwarts while most students are outside relaxing Hermione finds herself studying in the library. However she is soon disturbed by an unwanted visitor who needs her help with a predicament he finds himself in. SLASHFLUFF


**A/N:** This is my first fanfic with any sexual content whatsoever! I'm dedicating it to Luke and Stef for being so supportive of my writing ) If any readers are wondering why this is my only Hermione and Draco pairing it is simply because Luke requested a hetero pairing for my first sexually explicit fic. I love you guys for supporting me it means so much to me.

Let the kinkiness begin! Luke lol

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a hot summery afternoon at Hogwarts as Hermione sat in the library studying. The on coming NEWTS had her OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) on overload. Everyday, regardless of sunshine, snow or rain, Hermione could be found with her nose in a book studying within the confinements of the library. She briefly lifted her head to look out the window and spy her friends lazing around near the lake teasing the Giant Squid.

"Lazy ingrates", she whispered angrily to herself.

"I dare them to try and ask me for help with their homework after shamelessly neglecting their duties."

After a few minutes of gazing aimlessly out the window she forced herself to return to her work on Potions. The library was empty and silent, just the way Hermione liked it. The only sound which could be heard was the scribbling of her single quill on parchment. She smiled to herself content in her sanctuary. However soon enough her tranquillity was interrupted as another student entered the library in a noisy manner. She ignored the noise for sometime until finally she found herself getting distracted.

"Do you mind? Some people are actually trying to work"

As soon as the words had left her mouth the other student turned around to smirk at her.

"Am I disturbing you Mudblood?"

Although his voice may have seemed innocent and maybe even slightly concerned the vulgar use of language could have been used by only one person.

"Malfoy", she growled in a voice much unlike her own.

He stood and strode over to her table; carrying all of his belonging with him and placing them next to her things. He smiled sweetly at her and sat down gracefully.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, aghast at his actions.

"It seems to look like I am trying to study", he said snidely. "I thought even a simpleton such as yourself would have been able to figure that out."

It took Hermione all of her will power to stop herself from mauling the smiling boy which sat in front of her. Instead she chose to be the bigger person and sat down next to her new companion while beginning her work.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

An hour or so later, after working in silence, Hermione was disturbed from her studies by Malfoy's apparent gaze.

"Do you wish to ask me something or simply gaze at my beauty?"

"Never mind", Malfoy scoffed while a reddish tinge brushed over his cheeks.

This reaction startled Hermione so much she was forced to put her quill down and stare intensely at the boy beside her.

"You know I hate you Granger", Malfoy hissed into her ear.

The sound of his voice was so sultry and alluring that it sent shivers up her spine. It was now her turn to blush at her own reaction. Malfoy simply watched with one eye brow raised and a smirk playing on his lips.

"If you hate me so much Malfoy then why sit with me?" Her voice had changed from her usual mothering tone into something sexy and desirable.

"Well at the moment I find myself in quite the predicament", he whispered continuing to keep his sultry tone.

"Careful Malfoy we wouldn't want you to choke on such a big word", Hermione whispered back playfully.

Malfoy stared at her for sometime before continuing.

"As I was saying, before you rudely interrupted me, I am finding myself stuck between Lust and Hate"

Hermione now openly gaped at the blonde haired boy in front of her. One of the most gorgeous eligible boys in the school was lusting after her, plain simple Hermione. Her usual level head thinking seemed to have flown away and she found herself incapable of speaking.

"From you reaction I am going to assume you have no issues with this", Malfoy began while running his hand up her thigh.

"You know you are quite attractive Hermione", he breathed before kissing a tender spot just behind her ear.

Hermione let out a soft moan but quickly covered it while pushing his hand away.

"We can't do this Draco", she said firmly.

"Oh really? Then why did you just use my first name?"

Unsure herself of why she had called him Draco she ignored the question and continued.

"If Harry or Ron were to find out they would never forgive me. Not to mention how horribly you have treated not only them but me."

"No one has to know about it, it can be our little secret", he said before grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Come with me", he said while holding her hand.

Hermione's mind was spinning with confusion and when she finally came back to reality she found herself in a dark secluded part of the library.

"Draco...please don't", she begged.

Before her she could even finish her sentence she was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against hers. It had begun.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione's head exploded with pent up emotions, lust, desire and need. She found herself pushing her lips back firmly against Draco's. After sometime she could feel his tongue tracing her bottom lip, begging for entry; which she granted only too eagerly. Draco pulled her body flush against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues duelled for dominance before soon finding a rhythm. Eventually they both broke apart gasping for air.

"That was one hell of way to turn me down Granger", Draco said while smiling sexily.

Hermione laughed unsure of what to say.

"I think we are past calling each other by our last names, Draco".

He nodded kindly. His sweet, calm nature made Hermione crave more of him.

Hermione smirked to herself before pushing Draco back into a bookshelf and once more pressing her lips against his. This kiss was more intense than the first and she began to feel in control of the situation. She let the passion take over her and began to bite down sensually on his bottom lip, Draco moaned in pure ecstasy. This only pushed Hermione's desires further as she began to leave trail of kisses and love bites down his neck while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well it looks like your mouth is good at more than just answering questions", Draco whispered before swapping their positions so Hermione was now trapped against the shelf.

Hermione's hands slipped into Draco's silvery hair as he began to unbutton her shirt. The feeling of Draco's toned, muscular chest against her bare skin elicited deep moans from Hermione. Draco began fervently kissing Hermione's neck before moving his lips down to her chest.

"Draco", she gasped as his tongue glided over her breast edging nearer to her nipple.

Hermione began to feel Draco's own arousal between her legs and ground her hips hard against it causing him to moan in pleasure. The grinding intensified until Draco was left panting and helpless.

"More...Hermione please", Draco groaned while continuing to kiss her.

Being the clever witch Hermione was she produced a table in front of them before muttering an invisibility and silencing spell over them.

"Wandless magic? Well now we are getting somewhere!"

Draco carried Hermione over to the table and laid her down gently, pinning her arms above her head.

"I've been waiting so long for this", he growled into her ear making her tremble with anticipation.


End file.
